


See

by heavy_cream



Series: The Unraveling of Spring [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Schmoop, two old men being corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream
Summary: “I don’t get it,” Kaede said frowning.“Get what?” Barnaby asked placing the hot cup of cocoa in front of Kaede before taking a seat next to her. They were in the park near the Apollon office, waiting on Kotetsu who, once again, was running late because he couldn't stick to a schedule for the life of him.“What you see in dad,”
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: The Unraveling of Spring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	See

**Author's Note:**

> Woefully unbetaed.

“I don’t get it,” Kaede said frowning.

“Get what?” Barnaby asked placing the hot cup of cocoa in front of Kaede before taking a seat next to her. They were in the park near the Apollon office, waiting on Kotetsu who, once again, was running late because he couldn't stick to a schedule for the life of him.

“What you see in dad,” she explained and blew over the hot brew. It was still winter and it would probably get colder, but for now coffee and cocoa would be enough to get them by while they waited for Kotetsu. Barnaby stared into his cup wondering if the answer to this particular minefield of a question could be found in the dark brew. Alas, the coffee remained silent.

“Your father is a good man,” he said at last and Kaede simply rolled her eyes.

“I know that but he’s so… so… dorky! And uncool and clumsy and he never says the right thing and he never has a clue!” She said honestly disconcerted and apparently anguished by Barnaby's attraction to her father. 

“Well…” he trailed off thinking about it for a moment. “That’s all true, can’t deny it.”

“Then why?” Kaede asked again and Barnaby thought about it for a moment.

“He is, quite frankly, somewhat of a disaster of a man sometimes. But he is also kind and caring, always looking out for everybody else, so much so he forgets to look out for himself sometimes. He is the most selfless man I have ever met,” he said running his finger along the edge of his cup.

“That’s it?”

Barnaby smiled, amused for some reason at her honest disbelief. “Why? Is it not enough?”

Kaede gave him a skeptical look. “Now I get it even less.”

“Kaede! Bunny!” Both looked over and watched Kotetsu jog the rest of the way to their table.

“Dad!”

“You are late,” Bunny greeted him.

“I know, I know, but Lloyds was being very persistent today. You started without me,” he said put out when he saw the cups.

“I knew you were going to be late since I know exactly how behind you were with your paperwork,” Bunny narrowed his eyes. “It’s impossible that you finished it all… what did you do?”

Kotetsu ignored him and grinned at Kaede. “So what do you want to do today before you go back? We can go anywhere you want.” He rubbed his hands together. He had forgotten his coat at home and had to make do with the jacket in his locker but it did look like it was going to snow. 

“I told you to bring a coat,” Bunny sighed and pushed his cup into Kotetsu’s hands. “Drink this, it’s still hot. Since we are getting a slow start on the day, maybe we should get going?” He said smiling to Kaede who’d been looking back and forth between them and shook her head again.

“I really don’t get it,” she said and stood up.

“Don’t get what?” Kotetsu asked puzzled.

“I’ll tell you later,” Barnaby told Kotetsu and set off chatting with Kaede, suggesting her places to go to.

***

“Oh god it’s so good to be home,” Kotetsu sighed when he stepped into his apartment, going straight to the couch where he fell face first.

“You are exaggerating,” Bunny said and closed the door behind him, shrugging out of the damp coat.

Kotetsu turned his head towards the door. “Stop pretending you aren’t tired. And cold. _And_ tired.”

Bunny sat down on the couch next to him and let out a grown, stretching out his legs. “Okay, I’m a bit tired. If it hadn’t started to snow I think it would have been alright. How did you manage to get through it with only that jacket?” Barnaby asked touching Kotetsu’s back, feeling it cold and damp under his touch.

“Just being with the two of you is enough to keep me warm,” Kotetsu said with a grin and Bunny couldn't help feeling sappy, because even though it was a corny line, he knew that Kotetsu meant it completely. Running his fingers through the damp hair, Barnaby tugged on some of the strands. “Come on, get up.”

“Wha- why?” Kotetsu groaned. "We _just_ got here."

“Because I say so,” Bunny ordered, tugging and pulling until Kotetsu finally stood up, visibly annoyed.

“Why are you being so mean. I did say I was sorry for being late,” Kotetsu pouted while Bunny tugged him upstairs.

“Since you brought it up, shame on you for letting your poor daughter wait, especially when you get to see her so little,” Bunny chastised and made his way to the bathroom, pulling Kotetsu along.

“We did spend the whole day yesterday, didn’t we? It was nice, the three of us going out for that ice skating event last night and then today, you look so cute together.” He grinned. “What are you doing?” Kotetsu asked when Bunny bend over the tub.

“I’m running you a bath.”

“You are doing me a what?”

Barnaby tested the warmth of the water as the tub started to fill. “A bath. Strip.”

Kotetsu blushed. “What?”

Bunny rolled his eyes. Seriously, the man had the oddest sense of bashfulness at times. “You’ll get sick otherwise,” he explained getting up and deftly started unbuttoning the other man’s vest and shirt, unhooking the trousers before Kotetsu even processed what was happening.

“Shoes, off,” he ordered and Kotetsu obeyed toeing them off, stepping out of his trousers when Bunny pulled them down along with his boxers. Barnaby eyed his crotch and lifted one elegant brow. “I thought you were tired.”

Kotetsu looked down as well. “He has a mind of his own.”

“Socks,” Bunny pointed and went back to the tub, turning off the water. “Now get in.”

“You are being very bossy about this favor,” Kotetsu said but obeyed.

“I’m not doing you a favor at all, I just don’t want to be the one tending to you when you get sick,” Bunny replied and watched pleased as Kotetsu leaned back in the tub and groaned. 

“Bunny.”

“Hm?”

Kotetsu opened one eye to look at him. “You are a horrible liar.”

Barnaby smiled. “Soak the cold out in there,” he said already turning to leave, but Kotetsu grabbed his hand.

“Why don’t you join me and… get warm too.”

“No way do two people fit in there.”

“But I’ll get lonely,” Kotetsu said with such sincere sorrow, it made Bunny smile even though he tried very hard not to.

“God, you are such a moron. Fine I’ll just sit with you and-”

“Nu-uh, you have to be in here, otherwise it doesn’t work.”

“I’ve told you we won’t fit in-“ That was as far as he got since Kotetsu had pulled him into the bathtub, regardless of his clothes. Barnaby landed on his lap, his legs dangling over the edge of the tub. “Have you lost your mind?” He sputtered trying to struggle out of the arms that kept pulling him back. Kotetsu roared with laughter and only tightened his grip. Since Bunny wouldn’t stop cursing and squirming, Kotetsu took hold of his head and kissed him. When he was done, Barnaby had stopped complaining, and even though he was also blushing, he was clearly still pissed off.

“See? I feel better already,” Kotetsu murmured nuzzling his neck. 

“These are designer clothes,” Bunny mumbled miffed.

“Clothes are not made out of sugar; they won’t dissolve just because they got a bit wet. But if it bothers you so, you can take them off completely,” Kotetsu grinned and Bunny thought that he could either be prissy and walk away or... he could just enjoy the warmth of the tub for a little bit.

Barnaby gave him a flinty look for good measure anyway. “This is the last time I do anything nice for you,” he said but got out of the tub and sighing, took off his damp clothes, dumping them in a soggy pile before facing the tub again. “How do you propose we do this?” 

There was a lot of shifting, splashing water, complaining (Barnaby) and riotous laughter (Kotetsu), but they succeeded in getting Bunny to lean back against Kotetsu's chest, nestled between his legs. Kotetsu pulled him close with an arm and rubbed his cheek against the wet hair.

“Told you we’d fit.”

Barnaby sighed mostly for form. “You are impossible,” he muttered and then smiled. He had to admit, it was much better than taking a bath alone. Kotetsu always did things like these, little things he didn’t want to do but ended up being forced to do anyway, and enjoying himself immensely while at it. Things he didn’t even know he wanted to do until he actually did them. Like sharing a tub that was way too small for two grown men.

“This is what I see in you,” he said thinking of his earlier conversation with Kaede.

“Hm?”

“Before you joined us, Kaede said she didn’t get what I saw in you.”

“Oh, yes that.” He’d completely forgotten about it and it took him a few seconds to see the implied insult. “Aw man, that’s so mean. Guess she thinks I’m too uncool for you, huh?” 

“You know her very well.”

“Man,” Kotetsu pouted for about two seconds. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her she was right, that you are rather uncool-”

“Hey!”

“-but that you were also kind and selfless.”

Kotetsu was silent for a moment. And then: “That’s it?”

This time Bunny laughed. “I think it would horrify her if she knew how alike the two of you are. No, that’s not it,” he said turning around, rearranging their legs so he was kneeling, straddling one of Kotetsu's thighs. “But how could I explain to anyone what you mean to me? That you are more than a friend, more than a lover, more than a partner, that you saved me before I even knew I needed saving. You always do that, give me the things I need even when I don’t know I need them, even when I don’t want them. You showed me the difference between existing and living, gave me the courage to do the latter. How could anyone possibly understand that?” He murmured, taking Kotetsu’s face in his hands. “And also, I suppose, I’m a bit selfish. I don’t want anyone to know these things about us, I want to keep this to myself only.”

“Is that so?” Kotetsu murmured curling his hands around Bunny’s wrists, his voice uncommonly serious.

“That is so,” Bunny confirmed resting forehead against forehead. “So you see, if someone ever asks again, I’ll tell them that I like your kindness and selflessness because the rest belongs only to me.”

Kotetsu tugged on the arms until Barnaby was close enough to kiss. It was uncomfortable and cramped in the small tub, it was definitely not practical and they had made one hell of a mess in the bathroom. But as Kotetsu slowly moved his mouth against his, slow so it stirred the soul, Bunny thought that nothing could be more perfect than that one moment.

***

“I don’t get it.”

“Hm?” Kotetsu replied without opening his eyes. “It’s early, go back to sleep,” he said sleepily, his voice a deep raspy thing that sent shivers down Barnaby’s spine. Kotetsu pulled him in closer, snuggling him like one would a plush toy, burying his nose in the disarrayed blonde locks.

Bunny splayed his fingers over Kotetsu’s chest, watched the contrast of skin colors, felt the slow rise and fall of breath. And then pinched the collarbone. Kotetsu retaliated by squeezing him tighter against his chest, pinning his arms.

“It’s too early for you to be this annoying,” he whined and rolled to lie on top of Bunny, pinning his body down. In spite of his words, he smiled lazily. In the pale morning light, his eyes were dark slits of old gold. “Good morning,” he murmured and kissed him softly.

“I’ve been thinking,” Bunny said seriously and Kotetsu groaned burying his face in the pillow next to Bunny's face. 

“Who thinks this early in the morning…”

“I’ve been thinking,” Barnaby repeated, “about Kaede’s question.”

“Mhm, what about it?” Kotetsu asked resigned that cuddling and snuggling wasn’t going to happen since Barnaby had his ‘I’m dead serious’ face on and had been ‘thinking’ about things again. He rolled to lie on his side, propping up his head in his hand.

“Everyone always asks what I see in you but-“

“That’s not really flattering…”

“-no one ever asks what you see in me.”

Kotetsu stared at him for a moment. “Of course nobody asks that,” he said baffled.

Bunny shook his head and sat up. “I have caused you endless grief.”

“Huh?” 

“I was horrible to you when we met, even when you did try to make us work as partners, I made your life impossible. I’ve been cruel and selfish to you, never stopped to consider what you were sacrificing for me. When I look back at us, it’s really me who should wonder what the hell you see in me!” Bunny argued leaning forward. He made one hell of a picture, Kotets thought, still sleep rumpled, messy and soft locks, no glasses, no shirt, the sheets tangled around his waist, and a truly angry look on his face.

“Hey, wait-” Kotetsu sat up too but Barnaby cut him off.

“I’m never particularly nice to you. I always scold you, point out your flaws, boss you around. I have the worst moods at times and I always take it out on you,” he said vehemently, flailing his hands around.

Kotetsu shot out to grab the waving wrists. “But that’s the point.”

Bunny stopped completely and looked at him confused. “What?”

“Bunny,” Kotetsu sighed, rubbing his thumb against his wrist. “It’s because of all of that I want to be with you, not in spite of it. You see me, really see me. The good, the bad and the worst and in spite of all the things you point out, you still are able to see beyond that. You make me better, in every way possible. How could I not treasure that? How could I not want to be with you, take care of you, cherish you, treasure you, every single day?”

Kotetsu took both of his hands then, folding them in between his own larger ones.

“You have your moods and your bad days, but I’m glad that you chose me to share those with. I’m selfish too, Bunny, and though it’s not really right, I want to be the only man you turn to when you need it, the only man you show those moods to, the good, the bad and the worst.” 

Bunny stared at him for a moment and then he felt his own face grow warm.

“You say the most-“ lovely, sweet, amazing, wonderful, perfect, “embarrassing things.”

“Well, you wanted to know, besides,” Kotetsu continued and grinning leaned close to Bunny, “you like it.”

Barnaby flushed even harder now. “N-not true.”

“Liar,” Kotetsu murmured smiling and kissed Bunny, pushing him back on the bed. “Besides, you are really pretty too.”

Bunny frowned and sulked. “I’m a man, men can’t be pretty.”

Kotetsu laughed and kissed him again because secretly, sulking Bunny was his favorite. “Handsome then, if it bothers you so. You know how you look best?”

“How?”

Kotetsu raised himself on his arms and looked down at his lover. “Like this.”

“What? Naked?”

“And in my bed,” Kotetsu said grinning and wiggled his eyebrows and Bunny lost the struggle to contain his laugh.

“God, that’s so bad Kotetsu,” he groaned with good humor, shaking his head. Kotetsu took hold of his chin his thumb rubbing the sparse stubble.

“Actually this is how I like you the best,” he murmured in that voice of his that was both soft and serious.

“How?”

“Smiling.”

Bunny’s smile widened, he didn’t even try to contain it, wrapped his arms around Kotetsu to pull him down for a kiss full of smiles and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky in life.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted 9 years ago under a now-defunct alias and was originally titled "Get It". Listen, I suck at naming my stuff. If it were up to me everything would be called Untitled. Anyway, it's so strange to look at my old stories, particularly fics like these that don't have any plot and it's just about, feelings I guess? I wonder what I was thinking about when I came up with this.


End file.
